


The Easy Company’s Dragons

by halelikehell (Asko)



Category: Band of Brothers, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: "Usually bigger was better with dragons in war. But in the experimental unit they all were going to be a part of the dragons were going to land into hostile territory and follow a company on the ground. The heavyweights were too large, they wouldn’t be able to follow fast or discreetly enough. Instead the army needed middleweight or lightweight dragons that could be used in combat. The US army had been breeding different kinds of dragons ever since the beginning of the country and were also importing new dragons to improve their own breeds and had been able to find the fitting dragons for this new unit."





	The Easy Company’s Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I love these Temeraire AUs, they fits in all different kind of fandoms. 
> 
> I might have looked at the wikia and the breeds in there to see what kind of dragons they all would be. But I was also thinking about that this would be a couple of hundred years later and new breeds would for sure show up and thus … *cough*   
> Hope you enjoy!

Usually bigger was better with dragons in war. But in the experimental unit they all were going to be a part of the dragons were going to land into hostile territory and follow a company on the ground. The heavyweights were too large, they wouldn’t be able to follow fast or discreetly enough. Instead the army needed middleweight or lightweight dragons that could be used in combat. The US army had been breeding different kinds of dragons ever since the beginning of the country and were also importing new dragons to improve their own breeds and had been able to find the fitting dragons for this new unit.

—

Richard Winters remembered very clearly the day he had harnessed Lewis. He had never seen a more beautiful dragon. Lewis was one of the oldest US breeds, the Nixon, with its red and blue stripes on dark nearly black skin fitting for flying at night with their dark color and ability to see in the dark. The army had lately been focused on breeding the ability to breathe fire into the breed but not succeeded yet. Dick remembered that Lew had stumbled over his long wings before he looked up with his light eyes and said that he was thirsty. Dick was in love at first sight and felt more than ever that he was right to join the airborne infantry.

... Mostly.

"Lewis, how much did you made them give you?"

"... Not much", Lewis burped discreetly, or at least he thought he was being discreet. But there was nothing discreet about a dragon stinking of alcohol and slightly swaying. 

Dick didn't even want to think about how much a whole damn dragon must've drunk to even get buzzed. He was watching Lewis in despair as the dragon started to fall asleep still standing up and had to remind himself that he actually liked his dragon even if he was drinking whole Europe dry.

"I luv u Dic'.." Lewis murmured rumbling half snoring already.

He was lucky he was cute.

—

Carwood Lipton had long experience from working with dragons, he had been working and training in several crews before he was promoted to captain and finally got to live his dream. He had been preparing for this day for years, but yet he hadn't been prepared for Speirs. The egg had been imported from Scotland, they had told him it was a mixed breed with a lot of the Grey Widowmaker among others Scottish and British breeds. He had known that it was an old aggressive breed that had almost been eradicated but he had still thought he might be prepared with his long experience of calming down furious dragons.

Lip sighed and let Speirs groom his hair with his rough tongue. He just hoped that his hair wouldn’t disappear altogether, he was already a bit sensitive about that. The dark grey dragon wouldn’t let him go until he deemed him fit for fight, Lip had never met a more fierce mother hen. He could hear the others in easy company laugh at him but as soon Speirs looked up and glared at them they got quiet. Nobody else dared to ride him, which was as well as Speirs wasn’t willing to let anyone do that except for Lip. Lip sighed again and reached up to scratch the scales underneath his jaw. Speirs rumbled crooning and Lip thought to himself that he still wouldn't exchange this for anything else.

—

David Webster sometimes wondered how the heck he got there. He had been a normal soldier, just a foot soldier, until they had found that German storehouse. He hadn’t even been very interested when he saw there was nothing that he could use. But then someone had started shouting and he had been curious so he had stayed and watched. He had never seen a dragon egg in real life before, but there it was. And it had been stirring! Shouting and confusing questions had filled the air while the egg started to crack in front of them. They couldn’t afford a un-harnessed dragon during the war and they all knew that, but there were no aviators among them.

But then the egg cracked open and a blue dragon with golden spots had fallen out. In silence, they all had been watching the astonishing sight that many of them was surely never going to see again. The dragon had shaken its head, coughed out a spit of fire and then inspected its body without even looking at the humans around it.

“Lieb gott…” Web had muttered in German, it had felt fitting as it was a German egg - he was sure of it, they had actually stolen an dragon egg from the Germans.

“Liebgott?” the dragon had spoken up with a self-assured tone and tilted its head as the eyes zoomed onto Webster. “Ich mag das.”

And that’s how he became captain of a dragon. Apparently, you just gave them a name. He hadn’t known that.

—

Joe Toye cursed his luck. He had volunteered for the paratroopers because it was better pay, and he had known they worked close to the dragons. But that still didn’t explain how he ended up with this annoying little shit that babbled his ears off. The dragon was a dark red little thing that could carry only him, he relied on his light weight and speed to dove and flip between the enemies to annoy and hurt them with his fire. But he was annoying Toye too!

“Luz!” Toye hissed at his dragon who just harrumphed after have been making an, admittedly very good, impression of Winters. Toye didn’t say anything more but he looked away from Luz before the dragon got to see his smirk. He would be way too proud and even more annoying if he knew that he had made Toye smile.

—

Babe, as everyone called him, was the happy red and golden dragon with the white saddle blanket and a red cross on it. He was always happy even though they were in a war. Even though his captain still refused to call him Babe saying that he had given him a perfectly good name. Babe loved that name, Edward, but secretly he liked that no one but Gene called him that. He was so grateful that he was a combat medic dragon, even though he got to see the worst injuries that way (he would never forget the dragons’ roars of grief when they lost their captains), because he was with his captain. Gene Roe was the best captain and medic in the world, he was sure of it. But sometimes even he couldn’t save someone, Babe had seen too many soldiers die bleeding in their hands, but then he was grateful that he was able to be there for Gene. Babe was the fastest dragon in their company but he always pushed himself harder, all for his captain.

—

Donald Malarkey’s best friend was his dragon. It sounded silly but the other aviators understood what he meant. He and Skip were a team, they worked together in battles but they also were close to each other outside of the battles - never leaving each other’s sides if they could help it. Skip was the one he could talk to and laugh with no matter what kind of situation they were in. The acid spitter were of a spotted dark golden color with very long wings edged in black and white. Don didn’t say it to anyone but he thought that he had the most beautiful dragon of them all. Skip didn’t need a more inflated head.

Don had even imagined a whole life for them together after the war …

**Author's Note:**

> About Don and Luz - Don was crushed when he lost his dragon but when Toye had to go home he managed to persuade Luz to stay and Don to take care of him. Thus they continued to be in the war together and even managed to somewhat heal each other.


End file.
